Porque las cosas pueden cambiar al final
by Aknilo
Summary: Que es lo que le pasara a Aki cuando se entere que Endo, ESTA CASADO.Descubriremos si nagumo o suzuno, estan enamorados de Aki, Badap Slead viene por Aki. Pero, los sentimientos de Aki no cambian, que pasara.
1. Chapter 1

Porque al final las cosas pueden cambiar

Hola hola, he de decir que hacia tiempo que no escribía fics, pero últimamente estoy cabreada con Endo…ya saben porque se caso con Natsumi… aun así pienso honrar al aki y Endo, no me daré por vencida.

Lean esto con esta canción: .com/watch?v=6nZsfNmut-8

-Endo-kun…me alegra verte de nuevo- decía una chica peliverde(o creo es café)

-A mi también me da gusto volver a verte- Decía Endo con esa gran sonrisa en sus labios

-Como has estado, Temma me ha contado que ahora eres entrenador de su equipo- decía mientas abría la puerta de la casa

-bien he estado muy bien, ser entrenador es fácil, ellos solo necesitan confianza- Endo miraba a Aki, valla si que había cambiado mucho.

-Oye Endo, ¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros hoy?- pregunto Aki muy entusiasmada

-!Claro que si Aki¡…mmm oye ¿puedo traer a alguien?- dijo Endo rascando su cabeza

-claro Endo, por supuesto- decía Aki con una sonrisa.

Quizá Aki pensaba que se trataba de alguno de sus queridos amigos del pasado, quizá traería buenos recuerdos volver a verlos.

-!Temma, ve a lavarte las manos, recuerda que hoy tendremos visitas¡- decía mientras ponía la mesa, y un jarrón de flores en el centro de la mesa.

Din Dong, alguien tocaba la puerta

-Voy- quien se imaginaria que… ella no debió ilusionarse tanto

-Hola Endo, pasa tu y… ¿!Natsumi¡?- Aki sonrío mas, Natsumi, su amiga de la infancia estaba allí, hacia tiempo que ella no sabia de ella-

-!Aki, hola¡- decía Natsumi, con una sonrisa, se abalanzo a abrazarla, y al separarse, Natsumi tomo de la mano a Endo. Que sucedía ahí, porque Endo no decía nada.

-Cierto Aki, lo había olvidado, Natsumi es mi esposa, nos casamos hace dos meses..-

Aki Kino, la chica que siempre había estado a su lado ayudándolo en todo, estaba en estado de Shock, Endo, su Endo, se había casado con Natsumi, tenia ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo a su habitación y quedarse ahí para siempre.

-ah…que bien Endo-Kun, me alegra- Ahora la sonrisa de Aki era una sonrisa forzada.

-Si, gracias Aki, me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba después del mundial , y ahora estamos juntos para siempre- decía Endo mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Natsumi.

-pe…pero siéntense, la cena ya esta lista,- Aki no podía, Temma bajo las escaleras.

-Entrenador,-dijo el niño -¿hmm quien es ella?- pregunto

-Ah ella es Natsumi, mi ESPOSA- decía mientras besaba la frente de Natsumi.

Se sentaron a comer, todo iba bien comían y se reían del pasado, hasta que Endo pregunto.

-oye Aki, y que tal tu, ¿ya te casaste?, o ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-

Aki dejo de comer, miro a Endo y con una falsa sonrisa dijo:

-Ah…no…de echo no, Ichinose esta saliendo con Rika, así que… estoy soltera- no es que a Aki le importara tener novio o no, si no, que ella esperaba pasar el resto de sus días con quien mas amaba, o alguna vez amo… MAMORU ENDO.

La cena termino, platicaron un rato, y una hora después, Endo y su esposa se marcharon.

Temma ya se había ido a dormir, según, ya que el seguía despierto, escucho un fuerte ruido abajo, y decidió ir a ver, su sorpresa fue grande. Aki estaba llorando, lloraba y lloraba, un plato se le había caído, de repente te arrodillo, y puso sus manos en su cara, su sufrimiento era inminente, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, y ella no podía hacer nada, solo recordaba amargamente, el anillo en el dedo de Natsumi…

-!TE ODIO ENDO, TE ODIO, NO ES JUSTO, PORQUE SOLO TU PUEDES SER FELIZ, YO QUERIA COMPARTIR MI FELICIDAD CONTIGO¡- decía mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, Temma decidió retirarse y dejarla sola.

Al día siguiente, Temma bajo las escaleras, dijo buenos días pero nadie respondió, busco en la cocina, ahí estaba su almuerzo, fue a ver a la sala, nadie, entonces recordó lo que había pasado ayer.

-Pobre Aki-nee, seguramente te fue a algún lado- decía. Ese día estaba nublado, Temma llego al club de soccer.

-Buenos días- dijo con poca gana, Shido y su pequeño amigo, les resulto raro, el siempre venia feliz.

-Buenas- dijo el capitán y los demás.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto el joven de la banda naranja-Temma que tienes te veo desanimado-.

Temma se volvió a ver al entrenador, que tenia una gran sonrisa, fue ahí cuando recordó a Aki-nee.

-no, nada, no me pasa nada- decía mientras preparaba sus cosas.

Mientras tanto, en la torre Inazuma, estaba Aki, estaba sola bajo la lluvia, de repente te acercaron dos chicos pelirrojos y un peliblanco.

-¿Oye que esa chica, no es la que estaba con Endo?- preguntaba un pelirrojo

-!ahhhh si es Aki¡, ¿pero que hace allí?-decía el otro pelirrojo

-esta llorando- decía el peliblanco mirándola fijamente.

-¿Aki?¿estas bien?- Aki subí la cabeza, y ahí estaba el pelirrojo, Hiroto, y atrás de el Nagumo y Suzuno.

Aki bajo la cabeza, se trago su dolor y volvió a verlo a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

-hola Hiroto, hacia tiempo que no te veía- decía ella

-¿Por qué te mojas? Y ¿Dónde esta Endo?- Aki, bajo la cabeza, y volvió a llorar

Hiroto llevo a Aki a su casa, con ellos fueron Suzuno y Nagumo. Aki les platico todo. Suzuno le trajo una taza de te. Hiroto la miro apenado.

-amm…yo… lo siento tanto Aki, yo creí que tu y el…terminarian juntos- decía mientras tocaba su cuello. Aki tenia sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y al parecer le dolían.

- No importa Aki, anímate, hay mas hombres en el mundo, mas hombre mejores que Endo- dijo Nagumo arrodillándose enfrente de Aki y mirándola fijamente

-hombres… como quien…- dijo Aki queriendo volver a llorar

-ammm…Suzuno, Hiroto, amm…-Nagumo se sonrojo y trago saliva- incluso…yo- Hiroto miro a Aki, y como buenos amigos que eran, la abrazo.

Temma se encontraba terminando el entrenamiento, vio que Endo se iba a retirar cuando, decidió alcanzarlo y hablar con el, cuando por fin estuvo frente a el…

-que pasa Temma?, en el entrenamiento te vi muy desconcentrado,¿estas bien?- pregunto, mirándolo fijamente.

-es que… no, no estoy bien, hay algo que quiero hablar con usted sobre Aki-nee…

CONTINUARA

AHHHHHHH que mal, bien, lo seguiré cuando tenga ideas pero si bien, lo terminare… al igual que mis otros fics… por cierto

Ya voy a empezar con el yaoi.


	2. Que puedo hacer, problema

Que puedo hacer, problema 2 chicos que en verdad me aman, un chico del futuro ¿abandono mi esperanza?

E aquí el segundo capi de EndoxAki, así que aquí alguien del futuro vendrá a ver a Aki… que ara ella?

A cierto MIL GRACIAS POR LO COMENTARIOS, ME DAN FUERZAS PARA CONTINUAR T.T

Aki era acompañada por Hiroto a recoger a Tenmma, Hiroto había logrado que Aki dejase de llorar, mientras tanto Nagumo y Suzuno tenían una charla.

-te…gusta Aki, ¿verdad?- preguntaba el chico dy hielo

-….- Nagumo se quedo pasmado ante tal pregunta.

-lo tomare como un si- decía el chico de hielo mirándolo fijamente

-mmm… cállate- fue lo ultimo que dijo Nagumo, antes de ponerse mas rojo que un tomate

-y…desde cuando?- realmente las preguntas de ese chico lo estaban desesperando… lo golpearía pero… no podía.

-ahh, esta bien, me gusta desde que conocí a Endo, siempre la veía tan alegre y amable, ayudaba a todos, y fue la única que nunca me juzgo después de que Hiroto me delato, delante de ellos, ella me miro con tanta ternura, y yo… no importa- el chico de fuego lo había confesado por fin.

-y… que aras, Endo tiene su corazón, como aras para que ella se fije en alguien tan agresivo, prepotente, engreído, presumido, egoísta..-

-¡SI SI YA ENTENDI!- decía el chico con una vena en su cabeza, al parecer el otro chico no conocía la forma de ser de Nagumo.

Hubo un total silencio hasta que Nagumo sonrío y dijo:

-!LO TENGO….YA SE LO QUE HARE… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡- Suzuno se separo un poco al parecer su compañero tenia una idea, pero, una idea peligrosa

-Que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo Tenmma?- pregunto un entrenador, con una sonrisa.

-Usted… realmente ama a su esposa?- pregunto el chico mirando a los ojos a su entrenador.

-… que pregunta es esa, claro que la amo- dijo con un poco de enfado

-y… nunca quiso a nadie mas que a ella?- insistía el pequeño, sin embargo este no se dio cuanta de que Aki y Hiroto se acercaban

-mmm… ahora que lo dices… Fuyupe, ella me gusto mucho por un tiempo, pero nada mas- Dijo mirando al cielo

Tenmma se quedo en Shock, como era posible que ni siquiera tomara en cuanta a Aki-nee.

-entonces…- dijo el niño bajando la cabeza, desde ahí Aki y Hiroto se quedaron viendo la escena

-USTED ES UN IDIOTA, ENTRENADOR… COMO NO PUDO DARSE CUENTA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AKI-NEE- grito e niño enfurecido, Endo, borro su sonrisa y se quedo mirándolo.

-A..Ki?- pregunto Endo

-!YA BASTA TENMMA¡- grito la voz de una mujer atrás de el, era Aki, y atrás de ella Hiroto, Endo la miro fijamente. Tenmma empezó a llorar, y se fue llorando a casa. Aki bajo la cabeza, dispuesta a irse, cuando Endo dijo:

-porque… nunca lo dijiste- pregunto mirándola

-porque… yo sabia que tu… no me amabas a mi- dijo apretando los puños

-VAMOS AKI- grito Endo, -yo te conozco bien, tu no…-

-Y que querías que te dijera- grito Aki, volviéndose a verlo, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Endo te amo, quieres ser mi novio?, eso querías que te dijera?- decía mientras Hiroto solo miraba.

-Quizá no así, pero, como querías que me diera cuenta, no dabas señal- dijo mientras se acercaba a Aki

"!PAZ¡"

Aki bofeteo a Endo, y lloraba, dentro su dolor se expandía.

-TE ODIO ENDO….- dijo ella bajando y agarrando su mano- pero a la vez, no puedo odiarte- Dijo para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

-Vaya y conoces a Aki- dijo Hiroto mirándolo con enojo a Endo. Se acerco a el y le dio un puñetazo sentándolo del golpe en el suelo.

- Endo… a una mujer nunca se le hace llorar me oíste- Hiroto fue tras Aki. Endo se sentó cruzando las piernas, puso su mano en su cachete, golpeo la tierra y se levanto despacio.

-Aki…- Endo comenzó a llorar- perdóname Aki-.

Cerca de ahí, un joven moreno de cabello blanco y ojos rojos con un traje verde estaba cerca, de un bolsillo saco una foto, y murmuro.

-Aki, ya vine por ti- decía este joven viendo aquella foto, seguido la beso y la volvió a guardar.

-Déjame sola- decía Aki a Hiroto, este la alcanzo de una mano, la jalo hacia su pecho y la abrazo lo mas que pudo.

-tranquila Aki, Endo esta en un error- decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Aki.

-no es justo, estaba ciego el, le di muchas señales, y nunca las vio- ella seguía abrazando a Hiroto, y se aferraba mas a el.

-Aki… hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo Hiroto separándose de ella.

-que pasa Hiro-Kun- pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas.

-yo…

Nagumo Haruya caminaba apresuradamente con una bolsa que contenía clavos, guises, una cierra, pintura, un soplete y un montón de artefactos mas.

Este chico, se puso delante de la casa de Aki, y comenzó con su gran plan.

-Bienvenido a casa Mi Amor- grito Natsumi desde la cocina,

-… ah… hola Nat- Natsumi camino hacia el en forma sensual

- En-do-Kun, vamos a jugar hoy ¿si?- decía mientras se ponía en las rodillas de Endo y jugaba con el fleco de Endo

-Natsumi…- le detuvo la mano juguetona- quiero preguntarte algo- dijo mirando seriamente a Natsumi

-eh?, claro, de que se trata- dijo mirándolo

-Aki… me amaba?- pregunto bajando la cabeza

-…. Amm Endo, ella siempre te amo, ella se Moria por que tu te fijaras en ella, pero al final tu te fijaste en mi, como sabia que le dolería nuestra boda, por eso no la invite, además yo gane tu corazón, ella no tiene porque meterse- decía Natsumi con tono de autoridad, y un poco de enfado y fastidio.

-Endo miro a Natsumi- como puedes decir eso, ella era tu amiga- decía Endo sorprendido ante las palabras crueles de Natsumi.

- Escucha Endo, yo soy tu esposa, tu me elegiste a mi por encima de ella, así que ocúpate de mi, además en 6 semanas, nos mudaremos de aquí, así ya no tendré que ver su cara de perrito huérfano… ahora ven a la mesa, que ya vamos a comer- Natsumi se acomodo el mandil, y fue a la cocina.

Endo acababa de descubrir… su esposa en verdad odiaba a Aki… Endo había cometido el mas grande error de su vida.

Aki, miraba con asombro a Hiroto, mientras el le dirigía una calida sonrisa

- y bien ¿vas a responderme?

Muajajajaj continuara chiquillos, además en el siguiente cap aparecerán los demás y veremos una platica entre Natsumi y Aki… que pasara al final.


	3. Mi primer beso

UN ENFRENTAMIENDO AKI VS NATSUMI

!ME CANSE DE LLORAR¡

Voy rápido pero en orden, es mi ultima semana de vacaciones, así que tengo que darme prisa, tengo los otros fics que empezar, y terminar, así que, espero y les guste, échenme porras ya que son 12 capítulos aquí, y seguramente en la prepa ya no tendré tiempo… bueno, comenzamos.

Aki había llegado a casa, recordaba lo que le había dicho el ojiverde Hiroto, movió levemente la cabeza, sin embargo seguía pensándolo mucho.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Aki… yo… TE AMO- dijo e ojiverde tomándola de las manos, en aquella solitaria y oscura calle_

_-ah… Hiro-Kun… amm… yo- decía con cierta inseguridad, Aki se aparto de el _

_- Y bien… ¿vas a contestarme?- dijo con una sonrisa pero mordiéndose un labio inferior ante el temor de la respuesta_

_-Hiro-Kun… escucha… tengo que pensarlo- Aki lucia nerviosa, jamás hubiese creído que aquel pelirrojo se le declararía, ella había pensado que el amaba a Ulvida. Aquel chico, la acompaño hasta su casa, el sabia que tenia que dejar pensar a SU niña, ya que el sabia que Aki era una niña increíblemente inocente, dulce y comprensiva, ella no conoce la lujuria, la soberbia o cualquier pecado humano que dañara a sus semejantes, quizá esa era la razón por la cual los chicos la perseguían y querían de amontona._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**La chica termino sus quehaceres. Era de noche, las 11:00 PM exactamente.**_

_**Ella subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Al llegar a su derecha, vio una foto de todos, cuando niños, y ahí estaba… Endo… con su gran sonrisa. Aquella pelicafe, suspiro, se acerco a su ventana y alcanzo a divisar algo enfrente de la casa, era un bulto enorme, al parecer no lo había visto cuando llego, sin embargo aquella oscuridad, no dejaba ver a los ojos cafés de esa chica.**_

_**Decidió no pensar mas , y cerro la cortina, se desvistió, se puso su pijama, y se metió a la cama dispuesta a dormir.**_

_**Nuevamente un chico peliblanco, moreno de ojos rojos caminaba por las oscuras calles de Inazuma, hasta llegar a la torre de aquella ciudad.**_

_**-No entiendo… porque ella se fija en alguien como Endo, este ya la rechazo- decía el joven con una cara de fastidio.**_

_**-pero no te preocupes… yo te llevare conmigo- fu lo único que dijo para desaparecer en las sombras.**_

_**Al día siguiente, se levanto temprano, para hacerle el desayuno y almuerzo a Tenmma, pero para su sorpresa, este ya se había levantado, desayunado y hecho su almuerzo. Al verla el niño castaño, bajo la cabeza, tomo su almuerzo y se fue a la escuela sin decir nada, no tenia el valor suficiente para encarar a Aki-nee, después de lo del día anterior.**_

_**-Tenmma…- susurro la ojicafe. Suspiro y salio por las compras.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**-!Endo, amor voy por la cena¡- grito Natsumi, a su esposo que se encontraba pensando, y preparándose para entrenar, Aun estaba deprimido.**_

_**-si… oye voy contigo- Este bajo y salieron juntos de la casa, sin embargo cada quien se fue por su propio camino.**_

_**Aki caminaba mirando las frutas, verduras y comida del mercado, diviso a la ojirosa, sin embargo, no se atrevía a hablarle, que le diría si Endo le había contado lo que paso. Aki sabia que Natsumi tenia un carácter fuerte, y de vez en cuando prepotente y engreído, aun así era su amiga.**_

_**-!Ey Natsumi, hola¡- sonrío la ojicafe**_

_**-hola- dijo con desgane la ojirosa.**_

_**La pelicafe acompaño a Natsumi, la mañana de compras.**_

_**-Aki- dijo la ojirosa. Esta se volvió a verla**_

_**-¿Qué pasa Natsumi?- pregunto sonriendo. Natsumi suspiro y mirándola con cierto enfado exclamo**_

_**-Aléjate de Endo- Aki dejo caer las bolsas de las compras**_

_**-Pe… pero porque?- cuestiono la ojicafe, sorprendida ante tal comentario.**_

_**-ya me entere del teatrito que le hiciste a Endo, y tu mejor que nadie sabe que el es mi esposo, y ya no eres una niña para esos teatritos- Ella estaba molesta.**_

_**-es… esta bien- bajo la cabeza, después de todo Natsumi tenia razón, Endo era su esposo.**_

_**-Puedes hablarle, pero no le hagas tus berrinches- sentencio finalmente la esposa de la persona que alguna vez Aki amo.**_

_**Aki caminaba mas triste que nunca, sus ojos se desbordaban, en llanto, de repente choco con cierto chico de hielo.**_

_**-Perdón- dijo en un susurro**_

_**-que te pasa Aki?- pregunto aquel chico. Aki subió la cabeza, era Suzuno. De nueva cuenta Aki comenzó a llorar. Suzuno la miro extrañado, la abrazo y la llevo a casa. Tenmma aun no llegaba, Suzuno se sentó a su lado cerca de ella, aquella chica, hacia que el corazón del chico dy hielo palpitara mas, sin embargo su fría personalidad no le dejaba expresar lo que sentía. Como lo había dicho Nagumo, ella era una chica diferente a las demás, ella era amable, dulce, pero sobre todo sincera.**_

_**-Aki… - dijo el chico de hielo bajando su cabeza. Aki subió su cabeza y lo miro, de repente… silencio**_

_**Suzuno se acerco lentamente al rostro de Aki, este la beso levemente en los labios, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, la ojicafe, abrió mucho los ojos, Suzuno, la beso de una manera bastante tierna, era un beso ni francés, ni frío, era un beso, su primer beso, asi es (perdonenme no me golpeeen) Suzuno Fusuke le había robado a Aki su primer beso. Finalmente se separaron.**_

_**-Su… Suzuno-Kun… yo- fue interrumpida por el chico dy hielo**_

_**- ya lo se, tu no me amas, pero para que lo niego, tu a mi me gustas mucho, no eres como las demás, sin embargo no pienso insistirte, ya que, o se que Endo tiene tu corazón, y siempre lo querrás a el y a nadie mas, te apoyare en lo que quieras, Aki te prometo que Endo se arrepentirá de haberte perdido-. Aki lo miro, con ternura, le sonrío y le devolvió el beso.**_

_**-Gracias Suzuno-Kun- sonrío la ojicafe. El chico de hielo se retiro.**_

_**-No voy a llorar mas- dijo decidida la chica. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, ella pensó, quizá a Suzuno se le olvido algo, aun era temprano y Tenmma regresaba mas tarde. La chica abrió la puerta.**_

_**-Hola Aki Kino, ¿me recuerdas?- pregunto un ojirojo peliblanco de piel morena y traje verde.**_

_**-… Badap Slead, que haces tu aquí?.**_

_**Las deje picadas verdad, mauajaja soy mala, muy mala, en cuanto pueda are el siguiente cap.**_

_**PD: Hiroto, Nagumo, Suzuno y Badap, son los enamorados de Aki.**_


	4. Feliz, Endo finalmente me vio

Un amor del futuro, un embarazo, el dolor ya no me afecta.

Waaaa, pude terminar este capitulo, Natsumi va a sufrir y mucho, además de que sorpresa en el cap 11 Endo y Aki van a hacer algo…

(ustedes saben que) cap 11 mayores de edad. Comenzamos, y gracias por sus comen.

-Badap… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto bastante extrañada, hacia tiempo que no veía a ese chico

-Aki, he venido por ti, para que tu y yo vivamos juntos en mi futuro- dijo el moreno mirándola con ternura

-Badap, yo no puedo, eso esta mal, yo no pertenezco a tu época, además… yo amo a…- el moreno no la dejo terminar

-Endo, ¿no es asi?, porque te aferras a alguien que no te ama- dijo bastante convencido el joven. Por su parte, la joven pelicafe no movió ningún músculo y se limitaba a bajar la cabeza, ella se había prometido que no volvería a llorar, y con seguridad subió la cabeza, lo miro decidida a los ojos.

- Badap, yo se que Endo no me ama, y no me aferro a el, pero, quiero que entiendas que, no puedo amar a alguien a quien no amo- dijo finalmente con unos ojos llenos de paz y decisión

-mmm, entonces tu amas a ¿aquel loco de allá afuera?- dijo señalando a cierto pelirrojo de fuego. Este se encontraba, dormido abajo del bulto de la otra noche. Aki salio y atrás de ella Badap, se acerco mas a ese bulto, y le quito con una mano la sabana que lo cubría.

Oh sorpresa, se dio Aki. Nagumo había pintado en aquella pared, a Endo y a Aki, juntos. Abajo había una nota:

_Mi querida Aki, debo confesar que me enamore de ti desde que te vi_

_Siempre sonriente, con tu cabello corto y ese broche rosa._

_Eres una princesa que quise hacer mía… y hora me doy cuenta de que Endo tiene tu corazón_

_Tranquila, no tratare de arrebatárselo, solo quería que supieras lo que siento_

_Aki… no te detengas, yo te aseguro que Endo vendrá a tus brazos._

_Te quiero_

_Atte.: Nagumo Haruya (Burn)_

_Aki, roja a mas no poder ante tal detalle, la ojicafe se volvió a darle las gracias a Nagumo, sin embargo este ya no estaba._

_-Badap, te agradezco mucho lo que sientes, pero creo que yo no soy la chica que buscas. Te aseguro que aquella mujer que se vuelva tu novia será la mas afortunada- el moreno se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras, sonrío._

_-Bueno… que se le puede hacer- Asi Aki se deshizo de sus tres enamorados que ella no amaba. Badap regreso a su época, Nagumo siguió su vida, y Suzuno con la suya, solo le faltaba una persona. Hiroto._

_Aki salio de la casa, tenía que arreglar las cosas entre ella y Hiroto. Natsumi caminaba por la misma dirección de Aki, ambas se encontraron en el camino, pero Aki no la vio, por tal razón no se detuvo. Natsumi noto que Aki ya no estaba triste, y lo que Natsumi quería mas en ese momento era ver a Aki devastada, destrozada y acabada. _

_-!Ouch¡, Aki, ten cuidado con el bebé de Endo- Dijo Natsumi tocando su estomago. Aki se paro en seco, y se volvió hacia ella aterrorizada._

_-Un…¿bebé?- Dijo con su rostro mas pálido que la nieve, eso era lo que menos esperaba oír_

_-si, Endo y yo decidimos tener un bebé, y Endo me lo concedió, asi que ten mas cuidado. Natsumi siguió su camino, sin dejar de prestar atención a la reacción de Aki. La mencionada no pudo más, por fin Natsumi lo había logrado, hizo polvo el corazón quebrado de Aki, el cual se rompió como un espejo, la ojicafe se desmayo._

_-Donde esta Aki, pregunto un joven pelirrojo ojiverde, seguido de dos amigos suyos. Aki salio de la sala y los miro fijamente. En el hospital una personas de ahí mismo la miraron impresionados, después de ese desmayo, hubiese sido imposible que estuviera como si nada._

_-Ya vámonos chicos- dijo la ojicafe sonriente. Mas tarde en su casa Aki hacía los quehaceres. Salio a tender la ropa, al terminar ella se dirigió al teléfono y llamo: 73568912.…_

_-bueno?… ah hola Natsumi, soy yo Aki..si solo llamaba para desearte muchas felicitaciones, espero que un día me presentes a tu hijo… si ya sabes, siempre puedes contar conmigo… si de cualquier forma somos amigas… si… adiós… cuídate.-_

_Aki colgó, y se sonrío. Que le pasaba a esa niña? Fácil de responder ella no le guardaba rencor a Natsumi. Pasaron varios días, aclaró todo con Hiroto, en verdad lo sentía pero Hiroto no era su chico, asi que después de unos días, Hiroto empezó una relación con Ulvida. _

_Endo veía a Aki muy cambiada, ella sonreía mucho, y ya no se mostraba triste, eso extraño a el chico de la banda naranja._

_-Natsumi, e notado a Aki muy feliz, que le habrá pasado?- pregunto Endo devorando un bocado de su comida._

_-Es que le dije la noticia- dijo la ojirosa mientras partía un pedazo de carne._

_-Le dijiste lo del bebé- pregunto el ojicafe sorprendido_

_-claro amor, después de todo es mi amiga- decía mientras se comía un pedazo de carne._

_-pero amor… no recuerdo, cuando hicimos el amor, que yo recuerde, no quieres que te toque de esa manera- dijo Endo un poco extrañado, ellos no hacían nada de ese tipo, Natsumi se le inquinaba pero Endo siempre estaba cansado, y siempre se dormía primero que ella a menos que ella lo hubiese violado. Natsumi se puso nerviosa ante tal interrogativa._

_-Amor… emmm… un día llegaste cansado pero… este… yo te pedí un hijo y cansado y todo me lo diste… jeje je…- Natsumi estaba muy nerviosa, le estaba ocultando algo a su esposo, pero también estaba furiosa, a Aki el dolor ya no le afectaba, al parecer ya había dejado sus sentimientos por Endo a un lado, pero, que se le podía hacer._

_-que raro… no lo recuerdo Nat- fue lo ultimo que dijo para seguir con su cena._

_Al día siguiente, Aki se levanto y comenzó con sus quehaceres, Tenmma bajo las escaleras, y se paro enfrente de ella._

_-Aki-nee- dijo el niño jugando con sus dedos._

_-Que pasa Tenmma?- dijo la ojicafe, tendiendo la ropa_

_-quiero que me perdones… amm, solo quería arreglar las cosas entre tu y el entrenador- decía el niño con una lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-Tenmma… ya no importa, si Endo es feliz, yo también, además no voy a romper un matrimonio, ya que Natsumi espera un bebé de Endo- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_Tenmma, fingió un sonrisa, el sabía que a Aki-nee le dolía mucho. Al llegar todos ya estaban entrenando, excepto Tsurugi, como siempre. Tenmma llego a entrenar, sin siquiera decir hola. Shido, y su amiguito (ah se me olvida el nombre), volvieron a sacarse de onda, Tenmma no era así. Por su parte Aki termino temprano sus deberes, asi que decidió ir a ver a Tenmma entrenar, quizá recordaría aquellos divertidos días de cuando era una niña. Aki se puso un vestido blanco, y se llevo un sombrero y sandalias, ese día era caluroso. Todos los chicos estaban entrenando, Endo dando ordenes, cuando llego su esposa con el Almuerzo. _

_-!Medio tiempo¡- grito el de la banda naranja sentándose para comer, desde ahí alcanzó a divisar a una mujer hermosa._

_Vestía un vestido largo blanco, el viento, movía sus cabellos, ella sostenía sus sombrero para que el aire no se lo arrebatase, y en la otra mano una canasta. Endo no dejaba de mirarla, había quedado totalmente enmudecido ante tal belleza de mujer._

_-… Endo?, estas escuchando?-, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, era su esposa quien lo llamaba._

_-eh?… a no que decías?- dijo volteando a ver a su esposa._

_-Natsumi, Endo, hola como están- pregunto la ojicafe, con una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón palpitará a mil por hora. _

_-Estamos bien- Dijo Natsumi con elegancia_

_-me alegro, bueno, le traje unos bocadillos a Tenmma, permiso- la castaña bajo directo hacia Tenmma._

_-Tenmma, te traje unos bocadillos,- sonrío la castaña. Tenmma se giro para verla, Tenmma tubo un sonrojo inminente, su nee se veía hermosa, los demás chicos del equipo también notaron esa belleza, Shido se sonrojo, Kirino igual._

_-Que bella mujer- decían unos_

_-será la hermana de Tenmma?- decían otros. Tsurugi desde donde estaba se apretó el pecho, incluso el estaba cayendo ante sus encantos._

_-hum… que suerte tiene Tenmma- dijo Tsurugi. Ya terminado el descanso, la ojicafe se retiro de ahí los niños no dejaban de comentar sobre ella. Aki caminaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad Inazuma, de repente alguien la jaló a un callejón, le tapó la boca y otro le ponía una navaja en el cuello._

_-Mira que bonita ratoncita se perdió- decía uno en forma de burla_

_- pero es muy bonita para se una ratona- decía el otro acercándose a Aki. Esta estaba asustada, forcejeaba pero no lograba nada. De pronto uno comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras el otro se desabrochaba el cinturón, Aki sabía lo que le iban a hacer, forcejeo más pero no conseguía nada, la tenían sometida, de sus ojos lagrimas cristalinas._

_-Oigan ustedes, déjenla en paz- grito un joven de ojos rojos y cabello rubio largo_

_-Largo de aquí niño- grito uno de los delincuentes_

_-oblíguenme- sentencio nuevamente el chico._

_Ajajajajajajajajaa las volví a dejar picadas, de quien se tratara, adivinen , por cierto, voy a hacer un capitulo por día, para que estén al tanto. Veré si lo puedo terminar, lo mas antes posible. Bueno chao, dejen Reviews._


	5. La verdad sobre Natsumi

UN PEQUEÑO TROPIEZO, QUIERE CASARSE CONMIGO.

He aquí el siguiente capitulo como lo prometí, se supone que ayer lo escribiría para subirlo hoy, pero, mi Mouse, tuvo problemas técnicos, y lo necesito. En cualquier caso, gracias por sus comentarios, y con respecto a la pregunta de cristy-Chan, me interesan mucho las opiniones de mis lectores, por eso mismo, quisiera decirte que cuando le puse nee, fue una forma de abreviar Aki-nee. Bueno sugerencias en los Reviews, gracias. Algo más, si soy la Aknilo de youtube, pueden buscar mis videos buscándome asi Aknilo1270.

-oblíguenme- dijo aquel chico totalmente decidido, los tipos malos se acercaron a el dejando de lado a la ojicafe. Esta aprovecho para correr, sin embargo, no se atrevió a irse, ya que al parecer el chico misterioso necesitaba apoyo, realmente le estaban dando una paliza. Claro, Aki reconoció la voz de aquel misterioso chico.

-Usa el tiempo celestial- grito ella. El chico obedeció, y finalmente los dejo tirados en el suelo.

-muchas gracias, Afuro Terumi- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, realmente estaba agradecida con su salvador.

-no hay de que, es lo menos que podía hacer por la novia de Endo- soltó una risa Afuro, sin embargo Aki, no río nada.

-amm, paso algo entre ustedes?- pregunto curioso, el pelilargo. Afuro había abierto esa cicatriz nuevamente. Aki lo miro, y decidida pero con un dolor, le respondió.

-nunca hubo nosotros, Terumi-san.- Aki lucía triste, ahora Afuro realmente la había cagado.

-amm…yo… este… no sabía que tu, y el… es decir, lo siento yo- decía frenéticamente, mientras movía sus manos de una lado para otro.

-no te preocupes, Terumi, no sabías, y no te culpo, al menos lo intente, pero… yo no gane- dijo con una sonrisa.

-… entonces… quien..- Aki no lo dejo terminar, ella sabía la pregunta y la respuesta.

-Natsumi Raimon, y esta esperando un hijo de el- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba. Afuro finalmente te retiro dejando a Aki en su hogar, esta cuando iba abrir la puerta, encontró una nota pegada en dicha puerta, decía:

_Aki, quiero verte, te espero en la torre de Inazuma mañana a las 5:00pm_

_Atte.:-_

Aki, no entendía quien era… y si quizá era Nagumo, o incluso Badap, ya le había quedado claro que Nagumo no pretendía quererla si ella no lo quería a el, pero el quizá conociendo su carácter, el haría hasta lo imposible por tenerla, lo mismo para Badap, desde que lo conoció el no había dejado de mirarla. Aki entro y se dispuso a darle la merienda a Tenmma, después se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, después de terminar sus tareas, decidió ver al extraño enamorado. En poco tiempo llego a la torre de la ciudad, sin embargo ahí estaba, la famosa llanta con la que Endo había practicado tantas veces, arduamente, y sin descanso para que llegará a ser lo que es ahora. El recordar a esa persona solo hizo que ella se hiriera mas profundo, y hacía mas tediosa la recuperación de aquella herida en su alma… en su corazón. Al poco rato, de entre los árboles una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me alegra que ayas venido- Aki se volvió a ver a aquella persona, ella conocía esa voz.

-!Suzuno¡- grito ella con un poco de sorpresa- tu eres el de la nota?- volvió a preguntar.

-asi es, soy yo, quería verte, ya que después de aquel beso que te robe, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Además vi lo que Natsumi te dijo, para que te desmayaras y te puedo asegurar que esta mintiendo- dijo finalmente el peliblanco.

-de que hablas, Suzuno-san, acaso ella no esta esperando un bebé?- pregunto con cierto aire de desconcierto.

-te equivocas, si esta esperando un bebé, a lo que me refiero es que el bebé no es de Endo.- dijo con cierta seriedad el chico de hielo.

Aki abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.-Su… Suzuno- dijo sentándose de golpe en una banca.

-descubrí además que ella no ama a Endo, ella sabía que te iba a pedir matrimonio a ti, Natsumi sabía que Endo en verdad se casaría contigo, pero ella siempre te a envidiado, y para darte un dolor de cabeza, decidió meterse en medio de los dos- el peliblanco miraba a la ojicafe, la cual se estaba desmoronando, parecía estar muerta en vida.

-pe… pero yo escuche cuando Endo le dijo a Tenmma, que solo amo a Natsumi y a Fuyupe… entonces porque- pregunto la chica sin quitar la mirada del piso.

-Natsumi le debió haber metido ideas en la cabeza, ella es capaz de todo para verte derrumbada, además dentro de 4 semanas, e mudaran, Natsumi ya no quiere que Endo te vea- con esto termino el ojiazul. Aki rompió en llanto otra vez, saber la verdad había destrozado su corazón nuevamente, Natsumi, la que había sido su amiga, durante tantos años, y Endo, que en verdad siempre la amo. De eso Suzuno sacó de su bolsillo derecho una cajita blanca, y se arrodillo frente a la ojicafe.

-Aki Kino, se que no es el momento, pero debes saber que las cosas no pueden cambiar (de ahí el titulo del fic)- Aki subió su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-Aki Kino, quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto el chico dy hielo mostrándole un anillo con un diamante arriba. La ojicafe no sabía que responder… no estaba segura, que decirle a Suzuno.

-… S… Suzuno-san… yo…, prometo no causarte problemas… y ser una buena esposa.- dijo la susodicha abrazando a el chico de hielo. Suzuno había logrado tener algo que Endo lamentaría haber perdido. Ya que le quedaba a Aki, ella ya no podía tener a Endo.

Al día siguiente una invitación llego a la casa de Natsumi.

-Mira Amor- dijo Natsumi, enseñándole la invitación a Endo, este la miro.

-que dice?- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo, aunque no se explicaba los nervios. Natsumi comenzó a leerla:

_Querido Endo y familia:_

_Están cordialmente invitados a nuestra boda_

_Que se celebrara dentro de 3 semanas en la iglesia de_

_San… Pedro?(no se me ocurrió nada mas)_

_Atte.: Aki Kino y Suzuno Fusuke._

_Endo escupió lo que bebía, mientras que Natsumi, rompió un pedazo de la invitación ante la impresión_

_-¿!AKI¡? Se va a casar¡- grito con un aire de sorpresa Endo. No este no podía permitirlo, el amaba a Aki, no podía permitir que alguien mas que no fuese el la tocara._

_-siiiiiiiiiii,- grito alegremente Natsumi, por fin Aki Kino la tonta carita de perra huérfana, dejaría en paz a Endo pero lo mejor era que si ella dejaba a Endo después de la boda, Aki ya no podría estar con el ni el con ella, y ya no tendrían que mudarse, ni mucho menos, Natsumi tendría que seguir escondiendo que ese bebé que esperaba no era de Endo, si no de….., que mas daba, el día se le había iluminado a Natsumi, pero por parte de Endo, el día se le había nublado. Endo ya había pensado desde hace un tiempo… pedirle el divorcio a Natsumi, ellos no se habían casado por la iglesia, asi que no había problema, sin embargo, que iba a hacer ahora que su verdadero amor (ándele para que se le quite) iba a dormir con otro, hacer el amor con otro, disfrutar la vida con otro, a Endo se le destrozo el mundo._

_Al día siguiente Natsumi llamo por teléfono, pero, no se dio cuenta de que Endo estaba cerca._

_-Hola… siii, como estas amor… yo bien… agg yo ya no soporto a este idiota… si pero su noviecita se le va a casar… eh?, si esta bien nuestro bebe…. Claro… cuando ella se case, me largare de aquí, y tu y yo viviremos felices… si yo también te amo, bye.- Natsumi contenta colgó el teléfono, pero al girarse, vio a alguien inesperado._

_-con quien hablabas?- pregunto el entrenador a su querida "esposa"_

_-amm… bueno… yo, hablaba con mi primo- Natsumi, corrió a la cocina sin decir nada mas. Endo bajo la vista, su esposa le estaba ocultando algo._

_Acabé este, mañana sigue el otro, bien si tienen alguna queja díganme, por cierto no se preocupen ya casi llega el EndoxAki, asi que sean pacientes._


	6. Una borrachera, sufrimiento

MENTIRAS, UNA NEGOCIACION, ¿PORQUEDESTRUYEN MI VIDA?

Hola de nuevo… como verán ayer no pude subir ya que salía a la calle pero asi que de castigo hoy subo doble.

Aki, miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación, no podía creerlo, se iba a casar con Suzuno, quizá en algún momento si llego a sentir algo por el. Se levantó lentamente de su cama, y miro la ventana. Aun eran las 5 de la mañana, ella no había podido dormir bien, aun asi se fue a dar una ducha. En eso un joven de hielo, se levanto al no sentir aquel calor, miro alrededor de la habitación, hasta que alcanzo a notar cierta luz tenue que venia del baño. El joven se levanto despacio, toco la puerta.

-que sucede?- preguntaron desde adentro,

-amm, nada solo pensé que …nada olvídalo- En ese segundo que Suzuno se retiraba de la puerta, esta se abrió y una mano lo jalo hacia adentro, el cuerpo de una chica , de piel blanca, con cabello corto, y desnudo lo abrazaba fuertemente hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del Suzuno. Este chico sonrojado hasta mas no poder, con su futura esposa desnuda y apretándolo.

-q… que haces Aki?- pregunto el chico sin mirarla, le daba vergüenza.

- solo… quedémonos un rato asi…¿por favor?- dijo la chica. Esta comenzó a llorar, hacia 2 semanas, que se había estado guardando un sentimiento, triste, destructor… dentro de ella. Cuantas veces ella no habría deseado torcerle el cuello a Natsumi, o por lo menos, aceptar que no eran cierto sus mentiras y delatarla como una mentirosa ante Endo, pero… no podía, Aki quería mucho a Natsumi, había sido su mejor amiga de la niñez. Gazelle, abrazo por la cintura a Aki, de alguna manera el sabía que Aki estaba llorando muy profundo, y que ella aun… amaba a Endo.

Por fin después de un buen rato, Gazelle dejo sola a Aki para que se bañara a gusto. Este bajo las escaleras, y salio de la casa.

TOC TOC, tocaron la puerta de cierta casa

-ya voy- grito un entrenador, que al abrir la puerta recibió un gran puñetazo en la cara.

-su… Suzuno- dijo con sorpresa este al ver de quien se trataba.

-ya deja de hacerte el inocente,- grito este bastante enojado- no te puedes dar cuenta, o eres un idiota- Endo realmente no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que se trataba, esa riña.

-como sea… Endo, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de el, a su suerte Natsumi, había salido con Haruna de compras.

-acerca… de que quieres hablar- pregunto el entrenador un poco asustado.

-de Natsumi Raimon- sentencio el ojiazul.

Mas tarde, Aki se encontraba viendo su vestido de Novia, eligio uno hermoso, incluso mas que el de cualquier otra mujer, al probárselo, y mirarse en el espejo, noto que su futuro esposo, estaba en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Suzuno-Kun, hola- dijo con una sonrisa. Este te acerco hasta ella, la miro de arriba abajo.

-te vez preciosa- dijo para plantarle un dulce beso nuevamente suave y leve en los labios, sin embargo Aki, no sentía esa sensación que cualquier mujer siente, cuando ama a alguien. Gazelle se separo de ella y le dijo.

- Hiroto investigo por ti, quien era el verdadero padre del bebé- Aki lo mira un poco nerviosa ante la posible respuesta.

-el bebé es de Rococó- dijo finalmente el ojiazul.

Aki se sentó en la silla bastante aliviada. No sabía porque estuvo tan nerviosa. Después de todo… Endo… ya no la amaba.

Tenmma llego corriendo de repente con Aki, gritando.

-!AKI-NEE, AUXILIO¡- grito el chico llorando

-Que pasa Tenmma- pregunto una Aki preocupada tratando de calmarlo.

-Es el entrenador , su esposa le…-.

Mientras tanto Hiroto, y Burn estaban en una cantina hasta las chanclas

-HIP… hay Hihoto… HIP… nuestra Aki, se va a Ching… cazzzar… HIP… y con ese dezzzgruaziado de Sutuna-

-Ay… perooo… si no es Sutuna, es Sucu..

-perro malanasino, no fue capazzzz de… HIP… dizirnuzzz, ni cuando era …HIP… la trizzzzzzti boda.

En ese momento los dos se abrazaron, y comenzaron a llorar como cual Magdalena, cuando cierta canción empezó cierta canción

_Quise volar, Y conoci la soledad, Jugue al amor sin entregar_

_Sin esperar, I wanted to fly, And I knew the loneliness_

_I played to love without showing myself, Without hope_

_Salgo a buscar, Alguna huella, una senal_

_Hacer mi sueno realidad, Poder amar_

_I'm looking for, A trace, a mark_

_To make my dream come true, To be able to love_

_Sola otra vez, No se vivir, Sola otra vez_

_Sin amor, Alone once again_

_I don't know how to live, Alone once again, Without love_

_Quiero saber, Como es que siente una mujer_

_Mi corazon no aguanta mas, La soledad_

_I want to know, How being a woman feels_

_My heart can't hold no more, The loneliness_

_Sola otra vez, No se vivir_

_Sola otra vez, Sin amor_

_Alone once again, I don't know how to live_

_Alone once again, Without love_

_Sola otra vez, Estoy aqui_

_Sola otra vez,Sin amor_

_Alone once again, I'm here_

_Alone once again, Without love_

_Quise volar, Y conoci la soledad_

_Jugue al amor sin entregar_

_Sin esperar… Etc._

Obviamente te escuchaban súper desafinados, Burn y Hiroto se abrazaban como magdalenas llorando. Sin embargo sus penas de amor fueron interrumpidas por cierto hombre que ya iba a cerrar el bar. Ulvida quien había terminado con Hiroto debido a que el no le hacia caso, los miraba con cara de WTF, desde un poste de la esquina, ambos salieron meneándose de un lado a otro y gritando a todo pulmón, despertando algunas personas, y haciendo que algunas luces se prendieran incluso que algunos perros ladraran, al escuchar a dos pelirrojos locos ir por la calle gritando la canción anterior, "sola otra vez, de Celine Dion", ambos cantaban a todo pulmón turnándose las estrofas.

-SOLOOOO OTRA VEZZZ, NO SE VIVIR- gritaba Haruya con una botella en la mano como un micrófono,

-SIN AMOOOOOOOOR- le seguía Hiroto, quitándole la botella micrófono de la mano.

Mientras Ulvida se decía internamente

-que bueno que lo deje-.

Continuara….

Como ven , el lunes es mi entrada a la escuela por lo que, decidí acortar la historia, ya no voy a tener tiempo, ya que mi horario es un fiasco. Asi es, un fiasco entro a la 1 P.m. y salgo a las 7 P.m.… (se imaginan mi sufrimiento TT-TT. Asi que en el siguiente, de mañana ya que se me acabo el tiempo, lo que le paso a Endo y su divorcio con Natsumi, y el ultimo del domingo, mayores de edad y será el mas largo.

PERDONENME POR ACORTARLO.


	7. Un engaño, pero un tranquilo despertar

Queridos lectores, primero que nada siento mucho el no haber continuado el fic, ya que tuve que atender diversas dificultades como lo son mis exámenes finales, ingreso a tercer semestre etc. Pues bien, como ya Salí de vacaciones solo tengo una meta: Terminar este fic, y empezar otros.

"_Anteriormente, creía que le gustaba, aunque fuese un poco a Endo… sin embargo el sentimiento desapareció hace poco, cuando me entere de que se había casado con Natsumi, y luego, el sentimiento se convirtió en odio hacia Natsumi, la chica que creía tener todo, y en verdad no tenía nada. Ahora me encontraba sentada, frente a él, para que me hacia la tonta, yo no significaba nada más que una amiga para él. Ayer Temma me había avisado que Natsumi había apuñalado a Endo al enterarse de que ella lo engañaba… pero… eso debería importarme?"_

Endo despertaba de un sueño, en el cual Aki se despedía de él, sin embargo al abrir completamente los ojos se percato de la presencia de cierta chica, que se hallaba exhausta en el sillón de aquel cuarto

-A…ki- se dijo el castaño

-Te cuido toda la noche- dijo el peliblanco, que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-y… porque lo hizo?- pregunto aun confundido el castaño

-Deja de hacerte el tonto, o es que no quieres aceptarlo- dijo el chico de hielo un poco molesto

-ah… eso… es que, no lo sé ella siempre fue para mí una amiga, tanto así que creo…- decía el castaño fijando su mirada en la mujer que fue su mejor amiga.

-Estabas tan cegado, por el futbol, que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que ella realmente sentía hacía ti, y por eso, mira lo que has hecho, simplemente rompiste sus ilusiones con una simple oración: estoy casado- dijo Gazelle bajando la mirada. – Te envidio realmente Mamoru Endo- dijo colocando su mano derecha en la mejilla de Aki

Endo fijo su mirada en Aki, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas

-Lo siento… Aki- decía el de la cinta naranja.

-¡En hora buena! Joven Mamoru, hoy lo daré de alta, parece que la herida no fue tan grave- decía un hombre robusto y con barba.

Aki abrió los ojos despacio, miro toda la habitación y sus ojos se posaron en un rostro conocido.

-En…do- decía la chica levantándose

-Dormiste bien amor?- decía el chico de hielo ayudándola a incorporarse. Aki por su parte se había prometido a si misma, que no volvería a entrometerse en la relación de Endo, nunca más, porque el sentimiento se estaba alejando y rompiendo cada vez más dentro de su pecho, y los trozos de aquel corazón la estaban lastimando

-Darán de alta hoy a Endo- dijo su futuro esposo con una sonrisa

-Que bien Endo, ahora, podrás volver a la normalidad- fue lo único que se limito a decir la ojicafé, claro que con una sonrisa en su rostro, como siempre, como ayer…como hace muchos años atrás.

Endo no comprendía como alguien tan inocente y cálida como Aki, a pesar de todo ese sufrimiento que le había causado en un pasado podía seguir sonriéndole de esa manera, Aki por años, durante el inicio en la secundaria hasta el fin de la misma siempre le había sonreído, fuesen tiempos malos, o tiempos buenos, siempre apoyando a sus amigos, y a él. Tantas sonrisas y apoyos de su parte se habían esfumado con la palabra "acepto" cegado por el físico de Natsumi e ignorando los sentimientos de amor y gratitud de Aki hacia su persona, todo eso, como era posible que lo ignorara con tanta facilidad, peor aún, porque nuca le dio una oportunidad, porque siempre le intereso mas el futbol que ella, tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

**DIAS MÁS TARDE**

Aki se probaba nuevamente el vestido de su boda.

-Que pasara si nunca llego a amar a Gazelle de esa forma- pregunto un poco triste a su amiga Haruna

-Aki… por más fuertes que sean las olas del mar, quizá estas te lleven a un mejor lugar, a uno en el que no sientas dolor- dijo la peliazul sosteniéndole las manos a su amiga

Aki no quería lucir triste y mucho menos en gran día de la boda. Se miro en el espejo una última vez, su expresión era bastante alegre, pero dentro de sí, era un dolor insoportable, el saber que en el altar no estaría Endo… que el anillo no sería para Endo, y que el beso no sería por parte de Endo, y aún así su semblante no cambiaba, ya que al menos podría hacer feliz a alguien que lo merecía.

-Supongo que se acabo… verdad Haruna?- decía la castaña. –Todo volverá a ser como antes- decía con un tono triste.

-Aki…- Haruna si era una amiga, esta a abrazo y dejo que llorase en su hombro.

Endo se encontraba en un jurado tramitando o bueno, tratando de ganar el divorcio, Natsumi por su parte no quería entregarlo por una simple y cómoda razón: Nadie deja a Natsumi Raimon

-Entonces joven Endo, porque quiere romper esos lazos de amor con su esposa?- pregunto el juez

-Ejemm, mi cliente Mamoru Endo, asegura que su "esposa" Natsumi Raimon, ha estado engañándolo con otro hombre- Dijo el abogado

-Sin embargo el susodicho Mamoru no tiene pruebas, mi cliente Raimon asegura que si ese fuese el caso es porque el Joven Mamoru no la satisface en sus necesidades- dijo el otro abogado

-Está bien, esta corte llevara a cabo este caso al estrado dentro de dos meses a las 9:00 am, hasta entonces- El juez se levanto y se retiro.

-No!- se dijo el castaño en su mente, porque ese día, a esa hora?, - la boda es ese día a esa hora- dijo el chico sintiendo aun más desesperación que antes.

Natsumi por su parte, esperaba que eso terminara pronto, tenía que irse a ver a Rococó, ya que la esperaba en Oceanía para casarse y hacer una nueva vida. Sin embargo se regocijaba de gloria al saber el día y hora de la boda, si Endo llegaba tarde, no podría hacer nada, y se quedaría solo por siempre…

Aki, paseaba de la mano con Gazelle, ambos estaban bastante animados, nada podía salir mal ese día, entonces un niño se cruzo chocando con Aki.

-Perdonen!- grito un chico de cabello azul desde lejos. El niño se levanto y se disculpo al instante

-Kazemaru?- dijo Aki sorprendida

-eh?... ahhh, AKI, hola- decía sonriente el peliazul, levantando al niño en sus hombros

-Es un gusto volver a verte, y mira que no has cambiado- decía la castaña, con esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba

-Para mí también, y tú si has cambiado- decía sonriente el peliazul

-Es tu primo, o algo así? – pregunto el chico de hielo

-eh?... ah, el, no claro que no, es mi hijo- decía el peliazul sonriente

-¡! TU HIJO ¡!- grito sorprendida la castaña

-si, así es,- contestaba feliz el chico- Verás, conocí a una chica el verano pasado, en uno de los juegos de Endo (la chica es quien ustedes quieran), y dime, como está Endo?, apuesto a que ustedes también quieren tener hijos no es así?- decía el peliazul

-Ah, te equivocas Kazemaru, yo y el… nunca nos casamos, el se caso con Natsumi- decía ella, bajando un poco la mirada.

-… ella… pero… como… Natsumi… entonces Suzuno y tú?- dijo un poco temeroso de la respuesta

-Sí, así es, el y yo nos vamos a casar- dijo sonriente la Castaña.

"_Los lazos entre Endo y yo, se han roto por completo"_

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, dudas sugerencias, y reviews pliss, y de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza.


	8. Pequeño dolor un recuerdo del pasado

Hola comunidad lectora de EndoxAki, este día subo el nuevo cap. Estoy un poco deprimida, pero le sacare provecho a esta tristeza interior en este capítulo hare que lloren y les toque el corazón.

"_Aunque sentía que nada ni nadie me devolvería mi gran sonrisa, siempre estaba él, parado con su boba sonrisa, aunque las cosas estuviesen mal, siempre sonreía"_

Aki, observaba seriamente la fotografía del equipo Raimon, todos ellos con sus grandes sonrisas y el gran trofeo de la copa frente a ellos. El día era lluvioso, y aun así la chica salió a caminar, aunque esta vez, olvido su sombrilla, o quizá no quería usar la sombrilla. La chica castaña, camino un largo tramo, hasta salir literalmente de la ciudad, esta se sentó en unas escaleras de piedra que estaban ahí, por largas e incontables horas estuvo lloviendo mojándola completamente de pies a cabeza, hasta que cierto hombre paso por ahí.

-señorita, ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?- pregunto una voz joven, de un hombre en particular, que vestía de rojo con una sombrilla negra en la mano

- Nada…- fue la respuesta de la castaña que simplemente miraba el cielo.

- ¿y porque no trae una sombrilla?- pregunto insistente el joven de piel morena

-estoy admirando el cielo, porque, incluso cuando llueve es bonito, y con una sombrilla no podría admirarlo- decía la chica abrazando sus propias piernas

El joven cerro su sombrilla, y se sentó a su lado, dejando mojar su ropa.

-Aki… me entere de lo que paso- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, para su sorpresa sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno

-Goenji… crees que… he perdido la cordura?… la poca que me quedaba?- pregunto la chica derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, que no se distinguían a causa de la lluvia

-mmm… sip, perdiste toda la cordura, estas completamente loca- dijo el chico estirando sus piernas, Aki lo miro sorprendida

-Pero sabes algo… las mejores personas, son las que estas locas- continuo con una sonrisa, acto seguido abrazo a la castaña, que ahora lloraba más profundo, desahogándose completamente, realmente Goenji era un gran amigo.

_Endo se levantara de una pastura, al mirar al cielo, este era azul, habían nubes, pero estaba perfecto el día, en sus manos, tenia tréboles de 3 hojas, y al mirar al frente, encontró un rostro conocido, una pequeña Aki, que se encontraba como hace años atrás, con su uniforme, y sus pasadores rosas que tanto le gustaban _

_-Dormiste bien?- pregunto la niña. Endo por su parte miro uno de los tréboles, luego la miro fijamente_

_-Me alegra que estés bien Endo- dijo de nuevo la niña. Endo al verse era un niño de nuevo, su cara se lleno de nostalgia, y la miro nuevamente_

_- Toma, es para ti, para que siempre la suerte te acompañe- dijo finalmente estirando su mano, ofreciéndole un trébol de 4 hojas, ella le dedicaba una sonrisa, y el pequeño Endo se preguntaba… ¿Cómo es que ella no me odia? Endo tomo el trébol, Aki tomo su cabello y le dedico otra sonrisa._

Endo se despertó en el sillón de su casa, se sentó y miro el anillo de compromiso fijamente. Su rostro se lleno de nostalgia nuevamente. Puso sus manos frente a él, y las junto formando un puño ocultando ese despreciable anillo, si, aquel anillo que la separaba de quien más quería, ese horrible pedazo de chatarra que tanto sufrimiento le causaba, de repente unas gotas cayeron en sus manos, Endo lloraba pensando él lo horrible que era el "soy un monstruo" pensaba, rápidamente se quito el anillo del dedo, y lo tiro al suelo, lejos de él, donde ese horrible pedazo de oro verdoso, se perdiese, y junto a este, el rostro de su "esposa" si aun podía llamarla así, esa horrible bruja que pudo haberlo envenenado con su comida. Endo se paro, y camino alrededor de la sala, mirando todas las fotos que tenía, el con sus amigos, la caravana relámpago, y sobre todo ella, Aki Kino.

Aki, ya en casa se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo para Temma, quien seguramente regresaría tarde de su práctica.

-Aun le falta algo de sal- decía mientras probaba la sopa que preparaba.

-¡Ya llegue¡- dijo el niño abriendo felizmente la puerta, -Que es ese delicioso olor Aki-nee?- pregunto el niño olfateando desde la sala

-Es sopa Azteca- dijo la chica – es de México- añadió sirviendo en los tazones.

-¡! México!- dijo sorprendido el niño- Aki-nee, alguna vez fuiste a México?- volvió a preguntar el niño

- No pero, una amiga que era de ahí me paso la receta- dijo sonriente la chica

-Aki-nee- decía el niño

-dime- respondió la chica probando la sopa

-No quiero que sufras- dijo el niño en casi un susurro. Aki lo miro extrañada

- Perdona? No te escuche- decía hincándose a la altura del niño

-NO QUIERO QUE SUFRAS MÁS- dijo finalmente abrazando al niño que ahora tembloroso en sus brazos lloraba amargamente, quizá porque él sabía que Aki, todas las mañanas salía a ver el último lugar donde estuvo con Endo.

La chica del vestido verde, sonrió y abrazo al niño, posando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del pequeño, el cual aun se aferraba amargamente a ella.

-Temma… no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, créeme, a partir de ahora, todo estará mejor- decía la chica abrazando con más fuerza al pequeño.

Ambos estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que Temma se controlo, aunque Aki no fuese nada de el por sangre, ella amaba como a una madre.

Por otro lado Hiroto, Nagumo y Suzuno, el futuro novio, hablaban acerca de la boda.

-Sabes Suzuno, es una suerte que tu hayas podido casarte con Aki- decía Hiroto acomodando sus lentes

- Si, eres todo un suertudote, y tu luna de miel seguramente será increíblemente hermosa- rio Nagumo, por su parte Suzuno bajo la mirada.

-Yo… yo no, yo no me casaré con ella- finalizo, el joven con una gran tristeza en su voz.

-De que hablas, acaso no se iban a casar tu y Kino- dijo el chico fuego

-No puedo…- dijo el chico, mirando con lagrimas en sus ojos a sus ex compañeros.

-La boda será para ella, y alguien más- dijo Suzuno llorando finalmente.

Espero y haya sido de vuestro agrado, dudas sugerencia, cualquier cosa decídmelo y lo compondré o agregare al fic.


	9. Endo tu solo logras lastimarme

Hola lectores de fan , pues ya me estoy emocionando con esto, así ahí les va el capitulo 9, llamado, **"Endo, tu solo logras lastimarme" **ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, COMENZAMOOS.

Endo caminaba con una botella en la mano, y varios mariachis detrás de él. Caminaba tambaleándose de un lado para otro, hasta que finalmente llego a su destino, la casa de Aki. El chico de la banda naranja miro su reloj, eran las 7:30 pm, y conociendo a Aki, ella siempre se acostaba a dormir temprano. No le importaba si ahí estaba el chico de hielo, asi que tomo un ultimo trago de la botella y comenzó su canción para Aki:

_Me importa poco que tu ya no me quieras_

_Más feliz viviría yo sin amarte_

_Yo lo que quiero es para siempre olvidarte_

_Y no hacer un recuerdo de ti_

_Y no hacer un recuerdo de ti_

_Que pensabas que solo contigo_

_Se gozaba de amor y de calma_

_Hay amores que roban el alma_

_Y no pagan tan mal como tu_

_Y no pagan tan mal como tu_

_Ay mírame mujer yo soy así donde quiera_

_Plancho y lavo y en cualquier mecate tiento sonsa, ja, ja_

_Tú eres la chancla que yo dejé tirada_

_En la basura haber quien te recoge_

_Será muy buey el que por ti se enoje_

_Me importa poco que me quieras o no_

_Poco me importa que me quieras o no_

_Si te quise no más fue de pasada_

_Como el aceite que andaba por encima_

_Mujer traidora tu has sido la espina_

_Que lastimabas a mi pobre corazón_

_Que lastimabas a mi pobre corazón_

_Tú me viste_

_La cara de menso chiquitita_

_Porque mira mujer_

_Este es el dicho_

_Que te apliqué_

_Cuando está abierto el cajón el más honrado pierde._

_Si te quise no fue porque te quise_

_Si te amé fue por pasar el rato_

_Ahí te mando tu feo retrato_

_Ya no quiero acordarme de ti_

_Ya no quiero acordarme de ti_

_Ya me despido mujer pordiosera_

_Mujer ingrata, infiel y tirana_

_Quedaste libre y muy soberana_

_Adiós ingrata, fea, piojosa, greñuda_

_De ti me ausento para decirte adiós_

_De ti me ausento para decirte adiós._

Una chica parada detrás de él dejo caer una bolsa. Endo con una sonrisa forzada comenzó a gritar como loco, el alcohol ya se le había subido demasiado a la cabeza.

-¡! ENDO!- grito una voz masculina detrás de él, este al girarse, recibió un puñetazo de lleno en la cara, haciéndole sangrar la nariz

-Quien jodid…- detuvo su frase al notar a cierto peliblanco mirándolo fijamente y bastante furioso, y detrás de él, una chica que reconocía al instante, que cubría su boca con sus manos mientras derramaba pequeñas lagrimas. Endo se levanto deprisa y añadió

-AUKI, querrida, hip*, yo no…- Aki levanto la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero antes de poder estampar con fuerza su mano contra la mejilla de Endo, la detuvo apenas rozándola. Ella lo miro, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y mordiendo su labio inferior. Endo por su parte levanto su mano para secar esas lágrimas, sin embargo Aki con la mano que tenía levantada, aparto la del mencionado y camino hacia la casa cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Bien hecho… Endo- dijo finalmente Suzuno, tomo la bolsa que yacía tirada en el frio cemento, y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa golpeando su hombro contra el de Endo.

-Eres un miserable- dijo para cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Endo miro fijamente el suelo, mientras comenzaba a llover, los mariachis atónitos ante tal escena se fueron en silencio importándoles poco s les había pagado o no.

Aki estaba en la regadera, tomando un baño, entonces ahí todos sus recuerdos de la niñez comenzaron a pesarle significativamente, levanto la cabeza, y salió de bañarse, se vistió y al salir encontró a su futuro esposo sentado en la cama.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el chico, mirándola a los ojos, y sin embargo esta no tenía ninguna reacción de dolor o tristeza.

-Quiero que nos vayamos- dijo la chica decidida. Gazelle la miro aun más.

-y… a donde quieres ir?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-En cuanto nos casemos, quiero que nos vayamos de Japón… para siempre- Aki, se dirigió a la entrada y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala.

-Para siempre… eh?... Aki, para siempre es mucho tiempo-

AHHH esta corto, el capitulo pero fue lo más inspirada que me sentía hoy… en el sig. cap. la que va a sufrir es Natsumi MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJa


End file.
